One of the important elements of jazz is improvisation.
An improvisation performance refers to an intuitive music performance done without using sheet music prepared in advance, etc. Conventionally, learning improvisation techniques was a time-consuming laborious work involving repeatedly listening to and learning from other performers' past improvisation performances, and copying and practicing the learnt techniques.
Today in contrast, the learners may learn phrases without needing to copy them on their own with the help of many collections of improvisation performance phrases available with interpretations provided by musicologists and musicians based on music theories.
However, learners using the improvisation performance phrase collections prepared by musicologists and musicians based on music theories face difficulties performing outside of rules of the learnt music theories. Thus, those learners' performance patterns would lack varieties, unable to realize genuinely intuitive improvisation performances.
In order to address the above and other challenges, the purpose of the present invention is to provide a system capable of analyzing intuitively-created improvisation performances without relying on music theories, and a method for being executed by the system.